


Flowers and Flirting

by NovaRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hanami Week, Hanami week day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRedgrave/pseuds/NovaRedgrave
Summary: Dante gets his signature red roses from one particular store in Redgrave. Today we find out a bit about the  woman who owns it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Flowers and Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpade/gifts).



> This was mostly made because of a conversation I had with LadySpade. I hope I wrote your OC well enough for you!

The bell above the door chimes, bringing Sinn out of her thoughts. “Afternoon Stardust!” the voice of the woman from the flower shop a few blocks away floats in the quiet space of the witch’s store. “I have your order for you! I must say you bought quite a bit this time.” 

Sinn chuckles. “Do you need any help bringing it all in?”

The woman waves her hand, “Oh don’t worry yourself about that. I have Lilliana with me.” Lilliana, or Lil, was actually a shapeshifting golem created by the woman. She usually takes the form of her master when forced to take a human shape. Pale skin, long black hair that covers her right eye, the left can easily be seen as a violet color. The two of them bring in the flowers that had been ordered. Two dozen roses of varying colors, one bouquet of foxgloves, as well as some pentas and lavender, and hibiscus. 

“Ah, these new hibiscus will make some excellent tea. I still have some left from last time. If you’d like to take a break, I can brew some for us.” 

The woman seemed to hesitate, debating whether or not to take the offer. Though just as she was about to politely decline, Lilliana jumped in “Yes! Please! We’d love to!” She announced excitedly. If she had a tail it would be swishing wildly at the thought. 

Sinn smiles, “Seems like you’re outvoted this time, Harmony.” 

Harmony sighs dramatically, “Oh alright.” She follows Sinn to her garden area to set the flowers in fresh soil. Meanwhile, Sinn begins to steep the tea and prepare some premade chocolate chip cookies. She places them in the oven for a few minutes to warm and become nice and gooey. 

By the time Harmony is finished in the garden, Sinn has set the treats and tea on the table. Lilliana has changed back into her favorite form of a black fruit bat, and is taking to laying with Hecate and Jupiter. Harmony gives each of them a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ears. 

Before she sits at the table, Harmony takes a deep inhale. She looks to the witch across from her. “So you’ve finally met Vergil.” the florist puts plainly and takes her seat. Sinn blinks in surprise but nods her confirmation nonetheless. Harmony smiles and takes a sip of tea before continuing, “That’s good, I had a feeling you two would get along very well. I’m sure i’ll enjoy seeing the impression you’ve made on him later. You’ve probably guessed by now that he doesn’t really have that many people that are able to understand him on the level that you do.” 

“I don’t understand, how do you know-”

“Stardust, I've been able to see into the future of those white-haired dumbasses for about as long as they’ve been alive. I know every detail of their lives thus far. And all my years of experience have taught me how to read people like an open book.”

“Heh. I guess abilities like that help with dealing with those pesky covens.”

The florist chuckles darkly, “Well not only that but it does help. The ability to read them well enough to destroy them psychologically is quite handy in a diplomatic situation. And it's so much more fun than violence.” 

“Much less messy as well.” The witch adds. They both howl with laughter. If anyone had been eavesdropping on the conversation, they'd've surely thought the women mad. The conversation takes a slightly more, family friendly turn, as they drop the topic of destroying enemies like it was never mentioned. Sinn tells the other woman how she came to meet the elder son of sparda and Harmony tells how she had met the man. 

They continue to chat and discuss how business has been and general day-to-day happenings. Before long, the tea and cookies are almost completely gone and from downstairs the door chimes. “Be with you in just a moment!” Sinn calls from upstairs. 

“My, my. Back again. It seems he has become quite fond of you.” Harmony smiles and rises from her seat. The two make their way back into the store, and standing there is the blue clad devil himself. “Hello Vergil.” the florist greets.   
He nods, “Harmony.”   
“Run out of tiger balm again so soon?” Sinn teases. 

Had Harmony not been paying attention she wouldn’t have noticed the faint pink that dusted the man's cheeks for just a moment before it was gone again. “Ah! That reminds me!” 

Both people turn their attention to the florist. Vergil had to bend his neck a bit given her small stature. “Vergil, would you mind doing me a favor?”  
“I suppose that depends on the nature of the request.”  
“I have an order for Dante, if you wouldn’t mind seeing that he gets. And you can tell him that my usual fee still applies.”  
“I shudder to think how much my foolish brother owes you. He’s never been very good at handling a budget.” 

She giggles. “Oh no silly. I’m in no desperate need for money. So we’ve made an arrangement, so to speak. In exchange for his roses.” “Oh? Do tell.” Sinn purrs from behind the counter, Jupiter hopping up as well to see what's going on.  
“A dozen burgundy roses, in exchange that he warms my bed for a night.” Harmony states with a smirk. Vergil’s nose wrinkles in disgust. “I could have gone my entire life without that knowledge.” Harmony doubles over with laughter at the man’s reaction. Sinn snickers behind the counter, feeling just a bit sorry for the half-devil.   
“A pity that I have no memory spells strong enough to wipe that mental image”  
“Not even if you wiped everything?” (Harmony just stares at him because ‘holy shit did Vergil just make a joke about his own memory loss???)   
“Trust me, bello,” Sinn continues, “I don’t think even straight up amnesia would be able to save you from that mental scarring.” 

After laughing at the poor man’s expense a bit more, Vergil reluctantly agrees to deliver the flowers to his brother. As Harmony brings in the roses and hands them to him, she turns to Sinn and says “Ya know, I could always set up a similar arrangement for you, Stardust.” 

Sinn blushes a tad at the implications, “What and have you eat all of my treats? Please, I need to save some for my other guests.” The florist shrugs, “I suppose that’s a valid point, but the offer always stands.” She points a finger gun and clicks her tongue before calling for Lilliana and leaving the witch and her familiars alone with a slightly flustered Vergil. Sinn is sure that Harmony would’ve winked as well were it not for having her right eye hidden with her hair. 

“Ya know.” Lilliana speaks as they walk into Harmony’s apartment, well, Harmony walks, Lilliana rides on her shoulder in her fruit bat form. “What is it Lil?”   
“It’s kinda funny that you hit on our local witch. Considering how similar the two of you look. People would probably think you’re sisters.”

“Since when have I ever cared about what random people on the street think? Besides, we both know i’m not cut out for a relationship with a mortal.”  
“Yet it almost seems like you’re dating that devil hunter.”  
“Dante? I may have a need for physical affection but it wouldn’t do well for him to get romantically involved with me. And I doubt he has any expectations of that as well.” 

“Alright, I won’t bother you on that anymore.”  
“Good. Now I have some calculations to work on before he gets here. Naṭuvil is having a problem with one world’s diverging timelines.”   
“Oh fun. That means I have to cover for you while you’re gone again.”  
“Will you stop complaining if I promise to bring back a souvenir?”  
“Yes.”

Harmony prepares her calculations on when she’ll arrive in this world and some loose ideas on how to fix the diverging timelines. For a more accurate solution she’d have to be there to witness the divergence herself. Once that’s done she has enough time to set the bed and materialize some lacey red lingerie before hearing a knock at her door. Stretching her senses beyond her wards, she feels the fiery warmth of Dante’s soul. She smiles as she dawns her silk robe. “Evening, sunshine.” 

“Well, look at you moonlight. Is it Christmas already, cuz you look like a present just waiting for me to unwrap.” He toes off his shoes at the door and hangs his signature coat on the rack. 

She lifts herself up on materialized shadows to meet his dipped head in a soft kiss, one that quickly turned rough and passionate. He growls when she threads her hand through his hair and pulls. Picking her up by her thighs he’s able to feel the soft material of her red thigh highs. Taking note of this he pins her to the wall as his hands begin traveling beneath her robe, feeling the intricate lace of her bra and panties. 

Her ankles crossed behind his back to support herself while he assaults her neck with his tongue and teeth. “Hmm,” He says after sucking a nice dark mark above her clavicle, “All dolled up just for me?” 

“You’re the only one who ever appreciates it. And you haven’t even seen the bedroom yet.”   
“Well allow me to fix that sweetheart.”  
With one hand underneath her ass and one under her thigh, he carries her to her bedroom and closes the door with his foot behind them.


End file.
